The Favor
by MsDayDream
Summary: The alternate of Ch. 23 & 24, Manga Ep. 12-14 wherein Hihara and the other participants never knew about their engagement … And Ayano transferred to Seiso, she still knew that Azuma's with Kahoko and wanted to steal him from her
1. Chapter One: His Heart belong to Her

**The Favor**

**-Chapter One: His Heart Belongs to Her-**

He was looking at the full moon beyond the starless Prussian blue sky slightly touched by light gray clouds. The sound of a clinging bamboo to a rock and the swift gentle gush of waters resonated in the Yunokis' traditional Japanese garden which Azuma had always loved and has always been his own personal sanctuary. He looked to the horizon's direction from afar, the serenity of the garden relieved him, just silent enough for his mind to relax, leave his clamoring life for a moment.

He suddenly heard a clunk of the sliding door, breaking the silence in the garden. He turned to see who it was that was standing on the porch.

"Ayano-san" he uttered out in surprise while he looked at her from his back. "Why won't you join them inside, I just went out for a night breeze" a_nd_ s_ome peace of mind_. He continued in his thoughts.

"I… Uh… I was wondering if you still consider the future engagement for our families" her tone was pleading but there's not a tinge of pity touched his heart. He felt more of apathy towards Ayano. _She's as pathetic as any girls at Seiso,_ he thought

"Ayano-san" he whispered feeling a bit ashamed, not for himself but for Ayano. "Forgive me, I can't marry you because…"—a certain red-head filled the image in his mind—"My heart belongs to someone else" he lied—or was it a complete lie?

He turned to face her completely. Just noticing how his denial depressed her.

"No matter how many mistresses you may take, as long as I become your wife." She held the hem of his traditional dark blue robe's long sleeve. Her eyes were pleading and very close for the water to flow down her cheeks. "Onegai Shima—" her voice broke off when she noticed someone opened the sliding doors creating a loud thud and subsequently catching both of their attentions.

Ayano turned in a swift motion after Azuma gave sight to the man in a green robe.

"Ayano!" the low-pitched voice came from Ayano's father. "How rude of you to talk like that to Azuma, even though you are in the same year as him, he is still an older than you, have some respect, you're in their property." He scolded her. Azuma looked down as if ignoring his words towards her. He was unaffected.

"Hai, Haruko-otousama" she bowed deeply to him, feeling ashamed of the words that she said earlier to Azuma.

"I apologize for my daughter's impoliteness, Azuma-san." He bent down a bit.

"You don't need to apologize, Haruko-sama" he said with his false smile.

"Let us go now, Ayano." Haruko said with his brows pressed together. She nodded and trailed off to his direction. Azuma followed as soon as Ayano and Haruko distanced from him. He sighed heavily.

They all bowed as they saw Azuma's grandmother.

"Good Evening, Obaa-sama" Azuma said politely before he stood straight.

"Shigeko-sama" Haruko said politely.

"Dinner is ready, Azuma, lead them to the dining room" she said motionlessly.

"Hai" he half-bowed his head.

Just like what his grandmother commanded, he led the two Takashinas to the family's main dining room. They all sat on their legs, on the customary Japanese eloquent style. The table filled with different Japanese cuisines, Azuma's appetite got lost when he saw all the dishes placed on the wide petite table.

"Azuma-san, why are you not eating?" Miyabi uttered in wonder when she noticed that Azuma's not touching his plate.

"I'm not starving" he smiled his princely charming smile.

Ayano eyed him, as if trying to figure out his sudden mood swing.

"Let us discuss about the Yunoki and Takashina family's influences."

Azuma startled upon hearing the words from his grandmother, it sounded sharp when it reached his ears. He breathed heavily from the bottommost part of his lungs. The words began to trouble his mind. He doesn't want to leave Japan. The thought of being his grandmother's puppet sickened him to the point that he wanted to throw up.

Miyabi half-noticed her brother's expression, her face fell to a glum while Shizuma, who's sitting right beside her, paid all his attention to his grandmother.

"I've been considering for a business course for Ayano-ojousama and Azuma in England next year after they graduated"

Azuma gulped as he reached a cup of tea and tried to calm his senses, trying to prevent himself imagining the Big Ben in England.

"It's a good plan for both of them to stay in England, I was thinking of a university in Manchester… or London would be a better choice" Shigeko's sharp tone broadened.

His teeth clenched, trying to endure what he's hearing.

"Oxford offers business courses too."

Azuma's brows were slightly clutched together, but he controls it in order for his real expression to be concealed. He was severely irritated by the idea of going half-way around the world just to study, just to expand the Yunoki family name, to have the people look up at his family. He was trying his hardest to ignore the thoughts, to calm himself, shove the imagery, it just keeps on making him hate his grandmother more. The thoughts of marrying Ayano made him tighten his fist on his lap, invisible under the traditional table.

Miyabi looked at him again.

"Oxford is fun" Ayano tried her hardest to hide the cheerfulness in her tone but it's still heard under her voice. She's the happiest person in the room—knowing that she'd get what she wants.

"Azuma, what do you think?" Shigeko turned to her grandson.

He nodded with a weak smile, a falsely smile. When Shigeko turned her attention to Ayano and Haruko, he shoved the smile away from his angelic face, the anxiety returned in his expression.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, I'm glad that we were able to clarify the future generation leaders' education." Haruko bowed before the Yunoki clan leader while Azuma watched in unnoticed horror.

"You're welcome, Takashina-ojousama, your presence is well appreciated." Shigeko flashed a humble smile. Azuma winced at her gesture, very knowledgeable that the gesture was to earn the trust of the Takashinas, to expand the Yunoki Family's influence outside Japan.

**~ζ~**

Azuma trailed off to his room, reaching the front of his door shortly. The diner earlier crowded his mind, making him still in his current position.

"Azuma-niisama?" Miyabi's soft tone caught his attention. "It'll be alright." She hugged her brother from his back.

_I wish,_ he mocked himself with the thought, he smiled to himself limply.

"Thank you Miyabi, I think it'll be alright too, but… not as easy" he whispered the last three words, struggling to get the words out of his chest.

She sank her face on his back "I want to go to England with you too" the trembling sound came too soon with her tears.

Azuma unclasped her arms around his chest. He smiled as he faced her, trying to comfort his little sister with his little grin.

"It won't be long" he leaned down as he wiped her tears with his thumb.

Miyabi nodded glumly.

"Stop crying" Azuma stood straight. "Rest now, Miyabi" Azuma turned his back on her and opened the door in front of him as Miyabi walked to her room.

Azuma slid the door to his left then leaned against it. He pressed his temples with his index fingers. Azuma was trying to keep the thoughts of marrying Ayano out of his mind. The pressure kills him; even just the thought drives him insane because it was a hard choice between his own freedom and his family name.

He prepared his bed on the floor. The prince laid down and stared blankly at the ceiling, his mind is filled with complete confusion. He forgot how to breathe when his brain is too much preoccupied with disturbing thoughts.

_Ayano Takashina. _A prospective fiancée of his. A year younger than he is. Belonged to the same year level. Perfect grades and has exceptional talent in playing the piano. The daughter of one of the most infamous business tycoons in Japan, no, in all of Asia. Possesses undeniable beauty and captivating charm.

But all of these meant nothing for him. There's only one person that can captivate him—irritate as well, only one person that can make him smile—a true smile—only one person who knew every inch of who he really was, the only person he can be himself with._ Kahoko Hino._

There was this huge gap between them: Ayano's the sky and Kahoko's the ground. Ayano is rich, powerful, well-known and has a complicated beauty. Kahoko, on the other hand, was a happy-go-lucky, middle-class, simple girl. But why was it that he can't get her out of his mind—in his heart? For him it was very complicated, it's hard to think of. He can't figure out what's making him confused. He doesn't know why he disagrees with his grandmother's plans for him. He's unable to figure this out because of his naivety, his arrogance towards Kahoko, his martyr emotions disliked to let him notice that he's in love with this girl. _A simple low-class girl._

There's this part of him that can't explain his existence, like there's something missing from his life. This is hard for him to recognize because he was too proud of himself—too ignorant.

He breathed heavily from his mouth. His thoughts broke as soon as he heard a sound that was his ringtone. He sat up and grabbed the phone from the table. He eyed the name that flashed on his screen. Ayano.

He was hesitant to read the message from her, probably another set of pleading words to marry her. The denial hurt him, yes, it hurt him for Ayano was a fragile little girl who knows nothing about marriage. She's blinded by Azuma's perfection.

He held the phone in his fists. The tone rang again.

He pressed a button with a swift motion his eyes widened as it caught the words: I want to meet her.

Her face flashbacked in his vision.

Azuma stilled in his current place. Shocked. Surprised. He's unable to move. He doubted that he can even read the rest of the text message. He's too unsure.

Soon, he found his brain to move the muscles on his fingers and read the text completely.

**I want to meet her. I'm coming over there whenever the house is free. I wanted to know how she is better than me… what you liked about her…**

He sighed then smirked mocking himself. _'I guess I'll need to ask a little favor from Kahoko'_ his thoughts made him feel pathetic to himself. Asking a favor is never his forte. He's unsure if he could even tell her about his tangled situation. Of how he's gonna handle on depending on others to get out of the engagement. What will be her reaction towards the favor?

Azuma pursed his lips tightly. "Kahoko" he repeated her name in his gentle voice silently under the night's serene. He thought through the words his going to use in asking her.

He broke himself from the daze and turned his attention to the phone he's holding. He saw the message icon on top of the screen and read the other message, it was another from Ayano.

**Please think it over, the engagement will expand the company's power, do it for your family… I LOVE U**

He scowled at the thought. She's so pitiable that she used the family and the business to get what she wanted. It disgusted him, making him want to vomit. The thought was vile. Scorn. Ridiculous.

The last line almost made him spit. She's do desperate to have him even if she knew clearly that Azuma love someone else—someone that's not her. Was it that hard to understand or she just wouldn't give up?

Her enthusiasm in chasing after him is extremely intoxicating his thoughts, the eagerness, the longing for attention. He couldn't give it to her because doesn't like her even a tinge.

**~ζ~**

**Info Bits:** Twitched a few infos… Ayano's 16 in the senior year (Like Azuma) and plays the piano.

**~ζ~**

**I WISH I DIDN'T DESCRIBE KAHOKO TOO HARSHLY.**

**KINDLY LEAVE A ****REVIEW**** FOR FASTER UPDATES… THIS ALWAYS GIVES THE AUTHOR INSPIRATION TO WRITE.**

**~ζ~**

_**~FANFICTION BY MsDayDream~**_


	2. Chapter Two: Help thy Neighbor

**The Favor**

**-Chapter Two: Help thy Neighbor-**

The third selection is closing in and Kahoko has to practice for her recital, she was so eager to get to raise her ranking from the last place. She has developed this habit of practicing after dismissal. Nearly forgetting to study, Kahoko's been putting a lot of effort in the music competition. She's loving the violin more and more without her noticing.

Right after the school bell rang, she placed the bag on her right shoulder and grabbed the violin case that was beside her chair. Kahoko ran towards the rooftop. She knew that the music department is having their students' recital so she wouldn't bother to go all the way there knowing the practice rooms are all occupied.

She barged right into the door as she noticed Seiso's Prince standing by the railings. She just stood in shock, not knowing what expression she must show him.

When Azuma heard Kahoko by the door he turned to look at her, he wore that charming smile as he faced her.

She placed the violin and her sling bag on the floor.

"I was waiting for you" his voice unnoticeably bleak as he turned to the horizon's direction.

"W-waiting f-for me?" Kahoko mumbled as her eyes widened still in an evident shock.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Someone's been hassling me about arranging a meeting since before the second selection" his face motionless though his lips formed a curve.

His answer was far from her question when he began that topic.

"Huh…? Who has…?" Kahoko sweat-dropped in nervousness.

"Ayano" his voice was flat and unmistakably ashamed. Just sating her name sickened him.

"Who's Ayano" Kahoko's expression was in extreme perplexity.

"Hmm…" he thought for a minute when he noticed the sun rising up. "I guess you could call her a _prospective fiancée_"

The words echoed in her thoughts, it wasn't fading, the imaginary sound was ascending more and more to that point that she's screaming the words in her head. Her mouth fell open, trying to find her voice. Questions began popping in her head: Why is Azuma telling her all these? Who did Ayano want to meet? What's wrong with Azuma?

After their stillness, Kahoko recovered from the hangover, and then eventually she found her voice.

"Who does she want to meet?" it felt awkward when it came out from her lips, she also felt the tremor between her words.

"She's been so relentless lately that…" he looked up to the sun and the blinding rays touched his eyes. Azuma placed his hands over his head to cover the sunlight. The excessive luminosity was between his fingers. "I accidentally let it slip that…"

Azuma was changing the subject again, like it was too shameful to talk about. He was hesitating to answer Kahoko's question, he was too arrogant to admit he wanted her help severely.

Kahoko was waiting for the words to come out from him. The tense in his tone made her more curious.

"I couldn't marry her because my heart belongs to someone else"

The sun was gone behind the clouds, he lowered his head letting his hair flow down evenly on his face. Kahoko became distracted by his charm at that moment; she was unable to process the words in his brain correctly—or was it because she can't believe that Azuma liked someone—that the words don't seem to belong to him. But she was sure that it's his voice that said _'My heart belongs to someone else'_ his manly voice resonated in her head.

Kahoko shoved the thoughts that it was that someone because she knew perfectly how irritated Azuma is to her.

She was thinking broadly. "_Impossible"_ she thought.

"The house is basically empty today. Everyone's at the exhibition."

He paused as the wind blew his violet tresses in the air.

The words may not be direct but she knew what I meant, this Ayano was coming over to the Yunokis and meet that person he was telling her about.

"Don't you remember? 'Help thy Neighbor?'" he finally faced her with his smile. She noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Kahoko flashbacked to the time when Hihara performed with her at the fairy monument, it was Azuma's request to Hihara.

Kahoko stood dumfounded. She now knew every answer to her every question: First, Azuma wanted her to be be his girlfriend to heave Azuma's fiancée. Second, Azuma wanted Kahoko to meet Ayano and make her jealous. Third, Azuma doesn't want to marry her.

"As of now, we're engaged" his eloquence charmed her even more.

Azuma closed his distance to her, with a smile that became a sinister grin. He raised her face with his index finger on her lower jaw. He slowly moved his face closer to her. His lips slowly caressed her cheek. She blushed the deepest shade of red.

"Kahoko, _sweetie_" he mocked as he pulled away from her. The way he said her name was tranquil, captivating, charming but also terrifying at the same time.

Azuma let out a throaty laugh as he headed for the door.

Kahoko placed both of her palms on her chest, felling the loud throbbing of her heart under her hands. She moved her vision south, she was staring into blankness.

"Engaged? Today…? So sudden… I'm engaged to Azuma?" she uttered to herself in a trembling tone. She finally made it clear to herself what just happened earlier.

**~ζ~**

Hihara bit the straw between his teeth as he headed for the rooftop while handling his trumpet case. All the practice rooms are occupied, so the next option will be the rooftop.

He noticed Azuma going down from the rooftop, his head down with a smile and his eyes half-opened as if he was thinking something very thorough, not as complex, Hihara assumed.

"Hey, Yunoki!" he muttered still mouthful.

"Hihara!" he looked at him. "Are you practicing in the rooftop?"

He took the juice of from his mouth, so he can reply clearer. "Hai"

"Hino-san is practicing there, you might want to use the garden instead."

"Are you not practicing?"

"No, I need to take care of something, see you later" he walked pass him, heading outside Seiso's building.

Hihara took Azuma's suggestion and practiced in the school garden.

~ [_Quick A/N:_ So here's where the twitching starts: Hihara never went to the rooftop, never told the other participants and never went to the Yunoki's...] ~

Azuma waited in his car as patiently as he could. Ten minutes has passed since he told Kahoko about his little favor from her.

He turned his head towards the campus and saw the red-head closing in. He couldn't wait any longer and stepped out the car to invite her in personally.

He flashed a smile to her making her cutting off his steps towards the gate. The smile was charmingly princely, but the impact of his smile is sinister, like he was about to do something that she won't like, something against her will.

Kahoko didn't know what happened before Azuma pulled her strongly into his sleek black car. She touched the mirrors with the palm of her hand, as soon as Azuma slammed the door shut. She wanted to run from him, but she was took defenseless, he was strong and he was forcing her.

The driver ran the car as fast as possible like Azuma requested.

The students in front of Seiso Gakuen's gate began to chatter. A group of girls has their eyes in wide shock, especially Towako Konoe, the president of the Yunoki Guard.

"To-Towako-san" the blue-haired looked at her.

Soon, the car stopped at the front of a renowned shopping mall in Yokohama.

"I think light colors suit you well" Azuma said in critic as he looked at the dressed Kahoko from the dressing room.

"Yes, it looks good on you" the sales lady behind Azuma commented with a smile.

"Hmm…" he placed his index finger on his chin. "Maybe she should give you a shawl or something."

Kahoko blushed, feeling very embarrassed. Her knees began shaking as she took clasp of the cloth in the dressing room. For once in her whole life, she was in complete control. Everything's against her will. She was terrified of him.

"Yunoki-senpai… How many more outfits do I have to try on?" her voice trembling in disagreement. She was terrified of the thought that Azuma may not be happy because of her opposition.

Azuma closed to her direction with a pearl necklace in his hand.

"Turn to the mirror" he shoved her body in the mirror's direction with his strong hand, making her more defenseless.

Kahoko's body turned cold all over as soon as he leaned closer to her and felt his breath on her neck. Azuma held the necklace up on her neck. His gesture made her choke in uneasiness.

"I'd love to give you a necklace or a broach as an accent…" he locked the pearls into place. "But you're not used to accessorizing are you."

She agreed in her mind. And she wanted the word 'yes' to come out of her throat, but something clogging the word in. Answering to him may seem like another opposition to him though she was not that sure.

"N-not at all" she sounded choked. Kahoko didn't understood herself well when the words came out. Was there a part of her that's willingly submitting herself to Azuma?

"Hmm… Better not overdo it." Azuma saw right through her that she was lying so he took off the necklace. "We'd like to try another set" he turned to the sales lady.

'_We?'_ Kahoko repeated the word in her head.

Azuma closed his distance to her again with a set of top and skirt.

"Here try this one on" a command from him.

"WHAT WE'RE NOT DONE YET?" she finally blurted the words out. She was refusing to wear another outfit. The price of the clothes here are totally expensive. It's worth a year of her allowance. The thought of Azuma buying this for her felt wrong. She was not some princess to be treated like this.

"Whatever we choose, she'll be wearing it out. May we put her uniform in a bag?" his tone polite to the sales lady.

Azuma completely ignored her exclamation earlier. He was suppressing the feeling of irritation when he knew that they're in a public place.

"Huh? What?" she overheard what her senpai said. "I DON'T MIND WEARING MY UNIFORM!"

Azuma felt irritated, and this time, her hesitation is hard to ignore—his anger, hard not to suppress.

He took two steps leading him to her. He pulled the blind cloth of the dressing room so they were in privacy—so he can express his annoyance.

He bent his face forward so he was an inch away. The way he looked was like a devil in an angel's appearance.

Kahoko held her breath, utterly shocked as she leaned backward trying her hardest to move away but her feet stiffened on the floor.

Her body shrugged.

"I mind" he whispered in a deep sharp voice. It made her tremble. "Just shut up and enjoy being treated like a princess" his eyes were piercing at the way he gazed into her eyes, though he was so princely charming.

He unclasped the cloth from his grip and distanced from her. He reached his hand, offering the outfit.

"Now, hurry up" another command.

**~ζ~**

**[If you want you can skip this part, because it's still based on the manga and I made very little changes]**

The rattling engine of the car stopped before they went out the black Honda Civic. Azuma held the door for her as he poses a clever grin on his lips. "Out, now" he whispered in dominance.

She defenselessly obliged to him.

Her mouth fell open as she took her first glance to his traditional house. She became mesmerized to the place in one instant.

"I never thought there're still houses like this in a modern city" she said in awe.

"She'll be here in ten minutes" he said as they walked through the hallway. As soon as they're at the front of his room, Azuma slid the door to the left. "Make yourself at home" his stare was melting.

Kahoko went inside without knowing that it was Azuma's room. She sat down on her knees as she watched Azuma close the door.

Azuma walked over to his closet. He took off his vest in front of Kahoko's eyes.

She blushed and looked away, though the curiosity kills her. She wanted to know what he looked like.

His chest is bare as he searched for a navy blue male Yukata.

"You should've let me stay outside if you're changing" Kahoko's tone was shivering.

"I wouldn't take any risks" his voice was motionless in his soft whisper.

His reply was far from what she exclaimed so it made her wonder. _'What risks?'_

'_I won't let her see you… not Ayano, you don't know how aggressive she can be' _he answered her question as if reading her mind, loud and clear in his mind. _'I won't leave you alone… I don't want you to leave me side, Kahoko' _the voice inside him was a little tinier and vague. Unsure.

He had his thoughts pre-occupied when he was placing the Yukata on. Azuma walked over to the sliding door across his room and slid the door to the left, revealing a garden. The breeze danced around the room.

Azuma was looking intently at Kahoko as he styled his hair in a chic ponytail with some strands flowing down his face.

"Are you nervous?" he flashed a smile.

"Yunoki-senpai…" Kahoko's voice came out shivery. The way she said his name was between her teeth, with hesitation.

"Kahoko, we've talked about this…" he walked closer to where she sat "Say. My. Name." again, his gaze was melting.

"Azuma…" she blushed when she heard her voice saying his name. Kahoko thought she sounded very disrespectful to her senpai. "…san" she followed not long after.

She held her hands into fists on her lap, restraining the trembling of her fingers.

He scoffed. "I guess we should work on that"

Azuma sat in front of Kahoko.

"No… if we were in love, it would be…" he placed his forefinger in his chin. "Babe…?"

Kahoko blushed insanely as she stared blankly on her shaky hands.

Azuma seemed amused on her reaction. He couldn't help himself not to tease her. He then reached his hand to her face and cupped her chin, lifting it up. "I can't believe you're blushing over a mere pet name."

"Mere?" she exclaimed as she turned her head and shoved his touch_. 'A MERE PET NAME?' _she screamed in her thoughts.

Azuma was entertained with her red face. He stood up with his head down. "Hmm… indeed" his tone was arrogant. "I have to say I'm disappointed with my own casting choice…" he laughed a throaty laugh in mockery. "if only you were… a hot model, or really smart… it will be more persuasive" he entertained himself with her expression.

"Well, I'm sorry to be so ordinary" Kahoko made an effort to sound defensive, thought she pretty much knowledgeable that she never beat Azuma's sarcasm.

"I'm not saying you're ordinary" again with his unbeaten sarcasm. _'You're just simple… not complex… That's why I like you…'_

"True… but that's what's you're trying to imply" her voice was a lot calmer than earlier.

"Still… I didn't say it"

Kahoko finally gave up opposing him. She finally accepted her defeat.

They were silent for a moment.

Azuma held her by her shoulder. "Calm yourself down. It'll be okay, just be confident" Azuma sensed her tense. Kahoko began imagining herself talking to this Ayano. It the thought came to her excruciatingly. "Relax" he made his voice serene in her ear. His voice was like a trance she fell in.

"Are you feeling better now?" he smiled.

"Better, than before" she muttered.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Onii-sama? Are you there?" The door opened.

The sound of the door's thud caught Kahoko's attention.

"Hey… There you are… found ya."

Kahoko's eyes widened when she saw Miyabi.

"Hey, Miyabi, home from school?" Azuma smiled.

'_Wow, she's his sister?' _Kahoko stood dumbfounded.

"Who's this onii-sama?" Miyabi asked in wonder.

"She's Hino Kahoko-san, a second year in my school"

Miyabi flashed a gorgeous smile. The way she did it made Kahoko blush. She was a total beauty, like an angel. Kahoko's heart beat paced.

"Hey, why are you blushing?" Azuma noticed her red cheeks.

"S-s-sorry, Yunoki-senpai…" her voice trembled.

Azuma disliked the way she called him. "How many times do I have to tell you, call me _Azuma_."

"Uh… oh…" she muttered. "Gomen ne, A…zu…ma"

Miyabi walked over to her brother and tapped his shoulder. "Onii-sama, don't be so harsh" she smiled again. "Sorry, Hino-san"

"It's ok" _'I've endured all his criticism, even the harshest ones' s_he continued in her mind.

"Wow, onii-sama did a great job picking an outfit for you" she closed her distance to Kahoko.

Miyabi grabbed her arm and pulled her to one corner. The bishoujo started whispering "I know about today… and I also know that Azuma's not in love with anyone." Her sad eyes were evident. She was gloomy right after a smile. Her voice was in sheer agony for her brother.

Kahoko stared at her for awhile, trying to process the words fully. _'He's not in love with anyone?' _she thought. _'I guess I'm wrong'_

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Azuma curved his lips.

"It's nothing, just a little girl talk" Miyabi faded her gloom with a sincere smile to her brother.

Kahoko became ashamed. _For Azuma. For herself. For their truce._

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Miyabi left the room.

"Don't bail on me" His voice bleak within the command. Azuma's expression was suddenly serious with his brows clutched, his eyes with a tinge of sorrow. Kahoko's heart skipped a beat.

"Are you sure about this… I mean telling lies to your prospective fiancée?

"It won't be a complete lie" Azuma cleared his throat_. 'Why did that slip out?'_ he remained his steady position, wanting her to think that the words from him didn't came out.

"Huh?" she wondered.

"I told you she's a prospective fiancée. One of many. My favorite's another one" _'The one standing in my room right now'_ he continued in his thoughts yet still in his serious expression. "She's also my grandmother's favorite. I'll just let her think that she's my favorite."

"You're in love with her?" The words that came out from her lips hurt her. Kahoko wished she never said it because it pierced right through her heart.

"No" the one word took her pain away. "It's not that serious… I just think it's better to get rid of the others"

'_THE OTHERS…?'_ the pain came back. "How is it better…? Better than what… _exactly_"

_THUD_

The sound prevented Azuma from answering her question.

"Onii-sama, Ayano-san has arrived." Miyabi barged right into Azuma's door without a notice.

Kahoko's heart paced its beatings. _'She's here?'_ her hands sweat coldly as it trembled.

"Come along…" Azuma held her wrist as he trailed off to the room across the hallway. Kahoko blushed within his touch. "Good luck to us" his tone sounded nervous to her, but Kahoko was not sure. And it may seem unusual for a Yunoki Azuma to be nervous.

She noticed him breath heavily before he slid the door open.

Kahoko was so shivery. She can't even feel her knees at that moment. She hid behind Azuma.

The prince walked in the room as he closes the door behind him.

Kahoko stared from behind him as she watched a black haired girl by the porch with a colorful kimono on her.

The girl turned to see Azuma as soon as she heard the door's light thump.

"Wow…" Kahoko whispered in awe. She looks so stunning.

"Azuma!" she ran transversely to the purple-haired prince.

She reached his height and wrapped his neck the clasp of her arms.

Kahoko, from behind Azuma, was petrified. In shock.

She was that motionless for almost fifteen seconds she didn't know how to act.

"Even if your heart belongs to someone else… I'm still ready to be your wife."

"Ayano?" he sparkled a smile. Kahoko knew that kind of smile—it was an irritated kind of smile.

"In mind, soul and body"

Kahoko's brows clutched together.

'OH MY GOSH' Kahoko screamed in her thoughts. 'She's so extreme'


	3. Chapter Three: Mutualism

**The Favor**

**-Chapter Three: Mutualism-**

…

"Azuma!" she ran transversely to the purple-haired prince.

She reached his height and wrapped his neck in the clasp of her arms.

Kahoko, from behind Azuma, was petrified. In shock.

She was that motionless for almost fifteen seconds she didn't know how to act.

"Even if your heart belongs to someone else . . . I'm still ready to be your wife."

"Ayano?" he sparkled a smile. Kahoko knew that kind of smile—it was an irritated kind of smile.

"In mind, soul and body"

Kahoko's brows clutched together.

'OH MY GOSH' Kahoko screamed in her thoughts. 'She's so extreme'

After a long second, Ayano finally unclasped her embrace to Azuma. Kahoko felt relieved all of a sudden.

"Nice to meet you . . . I'm Ayano Takashina" she spoke in a respectful tone to Kahoko.

"Her father is the president of a company that our family does business with . . ." Azuma further introduced Ayano. "She's the same age as you are, _sweetheart_" Kahoko fell into a deep pit of uneasiness as she heard the way Azuma called her. She tried to shove the thought away but it made her feel more uncomfortable. Kahoko's hands were sweating cold while it was shivering insanely. Her heart was pounding extremely. '_Sweetheart'_ The word was resonating in her head endlessly.

"Err . . . hello" her voice was evidently quivering from so much tension building up in her. _'I have no match for a princess like her' _the thought was crowding her head. "Uh . . . Uhmm . . ." she tried to introduce herself but she was too nervous.

"She's Kahoko Hino, a sophomore from the same school but different department. She from the gen-ed department but it amazes me of how she was able to manage to compete with us, music students" Azuma saved her from embarrassment. He walked closer to where Kahoko was standing and held her hand in his. "I'm very stunned with all of her performances." He raised her fragile little hand to his face and caressed his soft lips to the back of her hand.

Kahoko's face flushed in the deepest shade of red. She knew all the words and the gestures from him were all pretence but how does he make it sound so true and honest? All the words felt genuine as his voice escaped his lips. But how can she be easily fooled by his words? Even if she knew it wasn't true. She believed it in some way.

He let go of her delicate hand gently. He smiled to her triumphantly like he had successfully accomplished something sinister.

Ayano fell silent with Azuma's words. She was instantly envious of how Kahoko impresses Azuma that she never felt (The last time was when they were little children at a party).

"Hino-san . . . I'd like to cut to the chase . . ." her voice was serious though it was visible that she was also distressed. Ayano wasn't as angelic as Kahoko saw her when her face was in this kind of misery.

Kahoko knew that the next words will create a humungous impact to her. It may degrade her, or hurt her in some other way so she braced herself tightly.

"Will you at least concede the role of his legal wife to me?" she grabbed Kahoko's wrist, begging her persistently. "I promise I won't interfere!" Kahoko stood petrified in shock. She never expected those words to come out from a much respected upperclassman.

Kahoko was speechless, holding her breath. There wasn't anything to think of. She was totally spaced-out. Kahoko didn't how what to respond.

Ayano unclasped her grip to Kahoko then distanced a feet away from her turning her back. "Tell me, what is it that you like about Azuma? Hino-san"

"_HUH . . . ?"_ her eyes widened. It never crossed her mind that Ayano would ever ask her that kind of question to her. "_WHAT DO I LIKE . . . ?" _There were a lot of times that Azuma was teasing her, and there was not a single time that she remembered Azuma being nice to her. If there were any, she was sure that it was just a deception.

'_You annoy me'_ Azuma's irate voice and sinister expression filled her head. '_I hate stupid people' _shehad his lines all memorized. Suddenly, she was panicking. Kahoko don't know what to say, there wasn't a word to answer her question.

"I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!" her thoughts were screaming.

"I'm sure she's far too shy to be honest." Azuma smiled to Ayano. Kahoko was relieved to be saved by Azuma.

"Really? I'm sorry" Ayano apologized sheepishly._ 'But I really want to know what she has to say'_

After recovering from her blankness, Kahoko blurted out words to keep the conversation running "Uhm . . . What do _you_ like about A-Azuma . . . Ayano-senpai?" _[Quick A/N: Ayano is a third year]_ Kahoko asked with Ayano in her trembling voice.

"Everything . . . Everything about him" Ayano responded abruptly without a second to spare. Her answer was sure and confident. There wasn't a notice of doubt in her tone.

"R-really?" Kahoko sweat-dropped. Somehow, she pitied Ayano when she was so naïve of who Azuma really was.

Ayano was over-confident by the fact that she knew every single inch of Azuma. She began telling about the first time she met him. Kahoko pretended to care.

"What kind of kid were you?" she said sarcastically.

Ayano was being in her fantasy as he reminisced their childhood memory.

But Ayano's eyes were glum as the transition of seconds occurred. Her upset pair of onyx eyes met Azuma's. "What do you like about Hino-san?" she asked him straight-forwardly.

"Wha . . .? Me . . . ?" Azuma was surprised by question she threw.

Kahoko's eyes widened in shock. _"Wh- . . . Why is she asking all these stuff?"_ she asked to herself.

"Well . . ." he jested to the space beside Kahoko. He placed his touch gently on her head and pulled it closer to his delicate lips and kissed her hair as softly as possible. "It's how direct and passionate she is . . . I've always been attracted to that about her." His smile was dazzling. It looked so genuine, though there was a tinge of bashfulness on his cheeks. He made his voice very honest.

Kahoko, on the other hand, was having her face in red. She was blushing excessively that she couldn't think correctly. She believed his words again but she was trying to avoid having that kind of thought about Azuma. She knew that he was lying but why was she that gullible to believe him now?

Her face reddened frantically as she kept her head low, trying to hide her blush from Azuma and Ayano. Azuma's hand was on Kahoko's shoulder. She was flushing deeper with his touch.

Ayano's eyes were watering as soon as she heard Azuma's words. "A-am I not good enough?" her voice was trembling as the tears escaped her innocent eyes and flowed down her flawless face.

"Oh, no" Kahoko raised a hand to somehow try to suppress her depression.

"I always knew I couldn't have you for myself" she was in tremendous anguish as she wiped the tears off of her chaste angelic façade.

All Kahoko can do now was to pity her. She doesn't know how to act in front of her with the fact that she knew it was her fault that she cried.

She reached out a hand to comfort her but Ayano's phone rang and interrupted Kahoko's approach.

Kahoko was about to tell the truth about their deal to her but she was busy with her phone. Azuma was eyeing Kahoko's expression, he read her mind with that expression of hers. He pulled Kahoko closer and whispered in his most gentle tone: "Don't dare"

Kahoko's eyes widened in surprise. How can he read her so easily?

Azuma's voice was calm, serene, almost a lullaby but she was very horrified as she heard him. Azuma took a long second before he pulled her away. "Don't bail on me, we have a deal . . . now be a good little toy and obey me." He kissed her cheek softly.

Kahoko blushed again.

After a few moments, Azuma noticed Ayano end the call, he distanced his face from her and removed his touch from her.

"I-I'm sorry I was intruding in your _relationship"_ Kahoko's brows twitched as she heard the word. "I must leave for now. I'm pleased to finally meet Hino-san" she managed a weak smile and bowed. She quickly ran out the room.

Kahoko took five steps away from Azuma with a terrified expression. She was looking in his face like she was disgusted. "Is it really that necessary?"

"What's necessary?" he asked sarcastically when the answer was obvious.

"Making her cry" her voice was distressed.

"Immature people deserved those words" his voice was motionless but evidently sharp.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HURT HER LIKE THAT?" she shrieked.

"Shhh . . . . ." he hushed her with a finger in his lips. "I think I hear a sound"

They fell into silence, trying to hear the voices behind the door. It was Miyabi and a familiar daunting voice.

"Onii-sama is not home yet, Obaa-sama" Miyabi's voice was louder than her usual tone. It was to warn Azuma and Kahoko inside the room.

"But I certainly heard voices coming in here" it was his grandmother's voice. Azuma was suddenly tense, his heart was pacing from the inside of his chest.

"Wha—" he grabbed Kahoko's wrist before she could oppose. He pulled her inside the closet then cupped his hand to her mouth. He pinned her to the wall defenselessly.

"Shhh . . . . . Obaa-sama's home" he whispered under his panting. Kahoko held onto Azuma's hand and pulled it away. They were too close to each other because of the limited space inside their hiding place. Kahoko's face was right in front of Azuma's.

Her chest began throbbing frantically. Her jaw was shivering from both fright and intensity of the situation. Azuma noticed her stance. Azuma held her hand and warmed the delicate fingers in his.

He whispered in his softest gentle voice: "Don't worry, they'll leave in a little while" he gripped her hands tighter. She was still shivering from her frailty. She leaned to his chest for more comfort. She was instantly relieved in his torso. She wasn't only shivering from the dangerous circumstance but also from the closet. Kahoko was claustrophobic. Azuma was actually enjoying the moment. He was smiling—his genuine and charming smile. He was sure that Kahoko can't see his grin.

Under the silence between them, they can hear the conversation from the outside.

"See . . . ? No one here" Miyabi was still persuading her grandmother.

"Just be sure about that . . ." his grandmother's voice was still suspiscious.

Soon, they heard the door slam, signaling that Miyabi and his grandmother had left the room. Azuma peeked through a small crack between the door and the frame. He was sure that there was no one left in the room except for them. Azuma opened the door wide. Kahoko raised her head from his chest and began blushing for what she did.

"S-Sorry . . ." she said under her gasping breath.

There was no reply from Azuma but he was staring at her for a long while.

"We shouldn't have agreed to this kind of treaty" Kahoko whispered.

"Don't worry, the treaty is done now." His voice was emotionless. "Don't let this agreement escape these walls. No one will know about this . . . are we clear?" his gaze was melting.

Kahoko nodded weakly. Her head was suddenly heavy and her vision was wavy.

"Are you okay?" Azuma asked in his concerned tone but there was no reply from Kahoko. His expression turned anxious as he watches her almost fall her knees. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his chest. Kahoko was unconscious in Azuma's embrace.

"Kahoko?" his voice was distressed. He was panicking after seeing her faint in front of his very eyes. He was shocked, his feet was pinned to the floor, unable to move. "Kahoko?" he half-shrieked.

Azuma heard the door open. It was his sister, Miyabi.

"Onii-sama, what happened?" she asked in confusion. "Is she alright?"

There was no reply from him, his features were just rearranged into an anxious expression.

"What do we do?" Miyabi was tensed. "Obaa-sama's still in her room."

Azuma placed Kahoko in his brawny arms, still without words.

"Onii . . ." she was totally concerned to Kahoko.

"Prepare a bed for her" his tone was cold. Miyabi just stared blankly at Azuma's distressed face. "Quickly!" he ordered in his fierce tone.

"Ha-Hai . . ." Miyabi obeyed Azuma.

'_I hope you'll be alright'_ he thought with wary eyes.

After a few moments, Azuma laid Kahoko on the traditional bed. He held her hand to somehow comfort her. He was hoping that she would wake up soon. He was sitting right beside her.

"Hino!" he shook her body. Kahoko was able to respond to him when she opened her eyes and meet his gaze.

"Yunoki-sen…pai" she mumbled out in her softest tone.

"I'll get you home." He said coldly.

"Thank you" she struggled the words out under her breath.

…

Kahoko came to school 15 minutes earlier, not tardy for the first time in her history. It was Monday, for sure, there will be a flag ceremony.

"All gen-ed students please proceed to the Music Department's Auditorium for the flag ceremony." It was the principal who made the announcement.

Everyone was shocked suddenly. Murmurs filled the ged-ed halls.

"Why do you think we'll go to the auditorium?"

"I don't know"

Kahoko was curious. The students trailed off to the auditorium, seeing the other music students all seated comfortably on their seats. Chattering was still filling the auditorium; the twitterings are louder from the Ged-ed students.

After singing the national anthem and the recitation of the national pledge, the principal, with Kanazawa, stood on stage.

"Good Morning Students from ged-ed department and music department" the principal greeted with a smile. "We would just make a very important announcement to all of you . . ." chattering filled the dome once again. "Silence please" the principal raised a hand. "We have a new transfer student from a very exclusive school, we are very privileged and honored to introduce your new schoolmate, a new participant to the music concours"—Kahoko's eyes widened. Her heart beat was pacing from her chest "—Takashina Ayano-ojousama"

Kahoko almost fainted upon hearing Ayano's name from the principal. Nao noticed her hysterically surprised expression.

"Kahoko . . . are you alright?"

"Uh . . . Yeah" she faked a smile.

Azuma, from across the auditorium, was surprised as Kahoko is but remained his calm and composed posture like it didn't matter to him at all.

Ayano took the center stage and greeted everyone. Her vision was searching for Azuma but failed to find him. She then gave her basic information to the students then waved goodbye.

Ayano instatntly gained popularity because of the publicity given by the principal to her. Boys from the music and gen-ed department got easily attracted to her.

After that event everyone was sent to their respective classrooms. Chatter filled class 2-B

"Hey, who do you think that girl is? Announcing her transfer like that . . ."

"Maybe she's from a very prestigious clan . . . to be that special to the school."

Kahoko was overhearing from the other girls. She was instantly terrified of the thought. She was competing against her for Azuma (or at least Ayano thinks so). And now she's going to compete in the concours.

She was completely spaced out for a long second. She hardly paid attention to the class discussions. Her thoughts were only broken off by the sound of the ringing school bell.

"Kaho-chan, aren't you taking your lunch?" Nao asked.

Kahoko smiled a weak smile then shook her head. "I'm not hungry, sorry" it was a whisper from her.

She trailed outside leaving Nao and Mio in wonder.

"Why do you think she's suddenly gloomy?"

"Maybe it's about her flunking grades."

Kahoko wanted some silence and serenity so she went up the roof top. To her surprise she saw Azuma. She saw him leaning against the railing facing her. The breeze was blowing his perfect lavender hair.

"We need to talk" his gaze was melting.

Kahoko closed in to where he was standing. "Should we confess our drama? Y-You know before this even got out" she mumbled out innocently.

"No . . . we're going to tell everyone we're together."

Kahoko's eyes widened. "Y-You can't possibly—" he shushed her with one finger.

"I can . . . don't worry, you're going to benefit from me anyway . . . I know the fact that you're failing all your major subjects . . ." he grinned. "I'll tutor you . . . I know you need it."

"H-how did you know I was f-failing?" her voice was shivering and it was hard to hear her whisper.

"I know how dense you are." He mocked her but it seemed like she was too upset to react. "So we'll work it that way. I'll tutor you and you'll be my pretend girlfriend . . . you have no choice, this is a command" it sounded almost like a threat. "I mean you have no choice. You already got into this mash up, why not continue it?" his voice was sarcastic.

Kahoko's expression became anxious. She was speechless, unable to oppose him.

"I need you, you need me . . . just like the same concept in the food chain . . . mutualism"

She was completely defenseless. Whatever he wants he gets. It was the truth that she cannot alter.

_~A La Corda d'Oro Fanfiction by: MsDayDream~_


	4. Chapter Four: The Princess of Seiso

**The Favor**

**-Chapter Four: The Princess of Seiso-**

…

"No, you're wrong again. How can you be so . . ." he stopped himself from speaking before he says the word. He was in his irritated tone. He was holding her Chemistry book with both of his hands tight on the pages.

"Dense? Dumb? Stupid . . . ?" she was half as fuming as he is. "Say it, no one's stopping you . . . I can get off the hook with this treaty and find my own tutor." It was the first time that Kahoko stood up for herself against Azuma. "I don't need you" though she doesn't really mean it.

There was silence. Azuma was inaudibly counting to ten to somehow suppress his irritation. He breathed heavily. "Ok fine, I'll explain it again . . . just _please_ focus" he was trying to get himself in complete control. He knew he was the defenseless one in the current situation. She has her point. Azuma can never find another girl that would be as gullible as Kahoko . . . and with Ayano (and all of Seiso Academy) knowing Kahoko was his girlfriend. Azuma _can't_ replace his "girlfriend". But Kahoko _can_ replace her tutor.

If she told one person in Seiso that it was only an agreement to get rid of her desperate prospective fiancée, he'll lose his reputation. And that reputation he protects.

"I won't listen to you until you say sorry" she demanded in her pretentious domineering tone.

He rolled his eyes then scoffed. "Sorry" it was so soft a whisper that Kahoko hadn't heard it clearly.

"Can you at least say it louder?" she uttered softly.

"Sorry" it was a little louder. At that moment, he never felt so deprived by a girl. His pride was too big to ever admit he's sorry. Though when he said the word, he meant it. He was just shy.

"You're forgiven" her answer was abrupt. "So, where are we?" she changed the topic suddenly. She diverted the conversation to the main purpose. _To study_.

Good thing the library was deserted and they were the only people inside. If not, someone might hear their conversation about their truce.

The very day that Ayano was formally introduced to Seiso Academy, Azuma announced "his relationship" with Kahoko to his fan club. He stated that they've been going out even before the concours started. The news eventually made the headline of the school newspaper. Obviously, it was Amou Nami's article. The headline was entitled "The Prince's Princess". The newspapers were published right on the following day after he announced it.

Not too long, Kahoko gained the similar popularity as Azuma's. But Kahoko also gained haters, namely the club president, Konoe Towako, and the rest of her colleagues.

The Yunoki Guards fainted upon hearing the news and tried to confirm the news to Azuma. The impact on them was devastating when it came so sudden.

Today was the third day that they were "in love."

"Come to my house tomorrow, I'll tutor you there" he said in his serious tone while helping her fix her books. "You know where I'll be . . . Don't make me wait" he said in his usual arrogant tone.

"Wait wha—?"

"No more opposition" he cut her off.

"B-But Yuno— . . ." he stopped her with a slender finger on her lips.

"How many times to I have to tell you . . . Azuma" he leaned closer to her. "And no more _but_s" he whispered in his irate voice. He pulled away from her and grabbed one of her books. "Here . . . read chapter 13" he handed her the thick Chemistry book.

The second selection is almost up. Ryotaro and Ayano, who were the late participants, were performing their first solo recital in the auditorium with the other competitors of the concours.

"I'll send you home" he said while approaching the door of the library.

"I can walk home. It's fine." She looked at him while he make his way out.

"You can ride with me"

"I'll walk. It always gives me time to think." She made her voice low.

"Then I'll walk you home." For one second, Kahoko thought that he was serious. Maybe he was just trying to tease her. But his expression was really serious. The silence between them felt like forever, though it was just a second.

She wore a shocked expression on her face. She doesn't know what to believe. If what he said was even true.

He broke the silence suddenly when he burst out laughing. From an angel's face he turned into some sinister devil with his evil laugh.

"You believed me didn't you?" he chuckled once. "Do you honestly believe that I'll waste my time for my _fake_ girlfriend?" he whispered, but hardened his tone on the word. He giggled silently.

Kahoko just stood there. She has to admit that she believed his words for that moment. Kahoko was still in shock. Azuma held a flock of her hair. She looked up at him. He smiled his charming smile.

"No more excuses, I'll take you home" he let her hair slid through his fingers. She was left with no choice. _Again_. This will be harder than she thought it would be.

Azuma was the President of music department, so he has power to take charge of the library. He's allowed to stay for as long as he wants. Azuma has the key to the library. He locked the door.

He grabbed Kahoko's wrist then pulled her near him.

"There's no need to be lovey-dovey, there's no one here" she tried to shoo his grip, but she was unsuccessful.

"The last time I checked, Shimizu-kun, Takashina-san, Tsukimori and Hihara are still in the music rooms" his voice was low but loud enough for her to hear. "I'm not sure if any of them are still there at this moment but I don't want to take risks" his grip became tighter. "Let's go" he pulled her in direction to Seiso Academy's gate.

To his surprise, he saw Ayano waiting beside his black car, it was across the campus but he knew it was Ayano. His eyes widened. Kahoko noticed the sudden tension building up in Azuma so she held his hand with hers and gripped it tight with their fingers entwined. Kahoko felt a spark when her hand touched his. It was always different when he touches her. There was this electricity flowing her whole body, her chest was pounding.

Ayano was looking away. She barely noticed that Azuma and Kahoko were heading to her direction. Her innocent pair of eyes and angelic face made her appear so vulnerable and fragile like a precious stone.

Kahoko seized her steps. Azuma caught her gaze. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"A little . . . too much" she mumbled. "This is the second time that I'll face her. I don't know why I'm more nervous now than the last time."

He was just staring at her, trying to figure-out what she was thinking, but he looked away when he realized he couldn't.

They resumed their steps, with each ascendance, her heart beats were pounding hysterically. In her thoughts, she was trying to figure out the reason why but she can't dig deeper into her mind.

"Konbanwa, Takashina-ojousama." Azuma said politely as he bowed. "Why aren't you going home yet?" he hid his irritated tone perfectly.

"I was just familiarizing the school. I thought I'd explore a little of the place since I'm going to spend my later high school years here." She smiled so angelically. "I was just waiting for my chauffeur to arrive. But it seems like he's going to be a little late."

"W-w-we'll wait with you u-until your ch-chauffeur arrives. So you wouldn't be standing alone by yourself." Kahoko mumbled out trying to sound friendly to her. Azuma's brows twitched a little. He looked at her with a slightly ominous expression. As soon as she met his frightening gaze, she looked away bashfully.

Azuma sighed inaudibly.

"That is if it's alright with Azuma-san" she smiled to him.

"Yes, I'm very okay with it" he smiled his immensely charming smile.

Kahoko blushed just by seeing him smile.

He glanced once more then leaned closer to Kahoko's ears. "I'm not going to forgive you for making wait. Specially with Ayano here." He whispered with his gritted teeth.

Her heart throbbed and her face became anxious. "Go-gomen ne" she whispered softly.

"Hino-san, can you please accompany me to the women's room? I still don't know the school very well" Ayano demanded.

"H-Hai" her tone was a little surprised by her favor.

"Azuma-san please hold my bag for a little while just until we come back. Arigato ne" she said in her very kindest voice.

"But Yuno—" Kahoko stopped herself and walked with Ayano. She was supposed to say that he should be a little patient but she just hesitated.

"Hino-san please accompany me."

She just nodded once as she looked at her.

"It's a bit weird to call your boyfriend by his last name. Don't you think, Hino-san?" her voice has changed.

Once they reached the comfort room, Ayano gave her a scary look.

"Don't ever think that I'm going to let you have Azuma all to yourself." She revealed herself to Kahoko.

Kahoko just froze. She thought that Ayano was just persistent at winning Azuma but she was wrong she was just as pretentious as Azuma was. Her whole body was shivering from so much tension. She never thought that this chaste-looking angel was another wolf in a sheep's covering.

"So you better watch out. 'Cause I'm a really bad competitor. And I'll do _everything_ just to be his." She looked so terrifying. "Do you understand?"

She gulped hard. "H-h-hai" she muttered swiftly. And again, her heart was pounding.

"I won't let some low class idiot defeat me at a game I'm most good at." Ayano faced the mirror and composed herself. "With this angel face, who can see this side of me?" she smiled to herself. "Didn't expect this side of me, huh? Hino-san."

She didn't reply.

"Let's go, Azuma-san is waiting."

Before Ayano and Kahoko got back, Azuma heard her phone ring. He was thinking of he'll answer the phone or not. He took the phone out of her bag's pocket and see who's calling. It was Takashina Haruko.

"Takashina-ojousama?" he repeated to himself. He decided not to pick up.

From across the campus he was Ayano and Kahoko walking towards him. Azuma noticed that Kahoko was looking troubled while trailing behind her.

"Takashina-ojousama, your father called" he handed her the phone.

"Hmm?" she took the phone from his hands and dialed her father's phone number.

"Konnichiwa Otou-sama, Azuma-san said you called. I was away so I couldn't pick up. What is it?"

"You're with Yunoki Azuma-san?" her father said.

"Hai"

"I was going to tell you that the chauffeur will be very late but since you're with Azuma-sama, I'll just ask him to drive you home." She smiled at the corner of her lips. "Please hand it to him."

She did. "Otou-sama wants to speak with you"

Even if he doesn't want to, he took the call. "Konnichiwa, Takashina-sama" Kahoko was just staring at him with millions of words running through her mind. She was unaware of the current situation she was in.

"Hai, ojou-sama" he ended the call and gave her the phone back.

"What did he say?" she asked in her pretentious innocent tone.

"I should drive you home." He handed Ayano her bag. "Here"

"Arigato"

Azuma made his way to the black car. The driver opened the door for him. But he let Ayano come in first. He glanced to Kahoko who was standing by the gate and staring right at her feet.

"Hino-san?" he called her attention but failed. He walked closer to her and took her hand. "Come" it sounded like a command.

"I'll walk home" she mumbled while she unclasped his hand from hers.

"No, you're coming with me, whether you like it or not." He whispered in her ears. "Please" he struggled out in a whisper.

It was the first time that Kahoko heard the word from him.

"This will be a great opportunity to make her jealous" he kissed her cheek. Azuma knows that Ayano was watching so he made the gesture. Kahoko shrugged. "I need you now, so don't bail on me" his voice turned to the sound of a command.

She nodded limply as she glanced to Ayano's direction. Kahoko caught her irritated expression. She was obviously jealous of how Azuma kissed Kahoko.

"L-let's not make Ta-Takashina-sama wa-wait" her voice was shivering, too scared of how Ayano react on his gesture. Surely, Ayano will punish her terribly. Kahoko was nervous again.

Somehow, he sensed her palpitating heart. He held her hand in his tightly. "Calm down" he whispered; and then with his smooth voice, her senses unruffled.

As soon as the driver started the engine and drove away, Ayano broke the silence. "I think this is a perfect time to eat at my favorite restaurant. I want to get to know Kahoko better" she said in her gentle angel tone.

"Yea—"

Azuma squeezed her hand lightly, making her stop talking. She thought that agreeing with Ayano was going to cover up her fright towards her. Trying to hide the fact that her severe nervousness was because of her.

"Takashina-ojousama, it's late and dark soon, maybe we'll do that some other time" Azuma said in a cold tone. He tried to hide his irate tone but he was too annoyed that he couldn't act anymore.

"O-okay" she felt a bit embarrassed. "Azuma-sama, please don't call me by my last name since our families are very close. Please refer to me as by my first name."

"Gomen, even if our families are in such good relationship, I couldn't possibly drop my respect towards you." He said emotionlessly but very gently.

"But really, I don't mind at all." Ayano didn't notice that the car had stopped.

"Goodbye, Takashina-ojousama, have a good night's sleep" he faked a charming smile and he was eager to get rid of her.

"Hmm?" She looked outside the window and saw the gate of her mansion. "Oh, we're here . . . uhh please come in. You two are very welcomed inside."

"Wow! You really live there!" Kahoko said in awe as she glanced at the huge mansion in front of her eyes, forgetting for a second that Ayano was a devil.

The driver opened the door for Ayano. "Come inside please, don't be shy" she smiled.

Ayano made her way out. Kahoko was about to follow her when Azuma tightened his grip. Kahoko looked at him with a wondering expression. "Ne?" she whispered.

He just shook her head.

"Like I said, Takashina-ojousama, _Kahoko_-san and I should better head home, Goodbye" he tried to turn her down as gently as he can.

Kahoko was surprised when Azuma addressed her in her given name while talking to Ayano.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for the ride" her smile dissolved.

Azuma gestured to the driver to close the door.

"Bye" Kahoko mouthed without voice.

The car drove away.

"What's with Azuma-sama? Why is he in a bad mood all of a sudden?" she asked herself audibly.

Azuma was silent while watching the passing images out his window.

"Yunoki-senpai . . . Why are you so cold to Ayano-sama?"

"Kahoko, don't call her by her first name" he changed the topic.

"Hai, Gomen ne" she said shyly. She said no more.

After a few moments, Azuma realized that he was still holding her hand. He untwined his hand from her. He was comfortable holding her so he got used to her touch.

"Gomen" he apologized under his breath. 'Wait? Why am I apologizing?' he scoffed to himself. For the first time, he was embarrassed with his gestures.

…

Break time was over and Kahoko was just heading for the next class when she caught Konoe Towako with the two guards, Tomonaga Akiko and Yamanouchi Miyoko. The hallway was empty when the Music department seniors have their class and the sophomores are dismissed early.

Kahoko stopped and looked down. She was expecting for a huge impact of criticism from them. She looked south to somehow tolerate it.

"Wow, if it isn't the _Princess of Seiso_, like everyone's talking about" Towako teased. "You know, if I knew you're going to be Yunoki-sama's girlfriend, we would have _vaporized_ you back then. Towako rolled her eyes.

"Yunoki-sama likes you. We're the first ones to be blamed if you died" Miyoko blurted.

"But we're not really the type

"I need to get to class now. Can we talk later? Please" she pleaded.

"Class?" Towako smiled in the corner of her lips. "Sorry, you won't be returning to class today" she said in her sinister voice.

Her expression was then filled with wonder. "Huh? Wha—"

Akiko stuffed her mouth with her tie while Towako and Miyoko held both of her hands. Kahoko was struggling to escape their restriction but three was impossible to beat. Kahoko dropped the violin case from her hand when the other girls tied both of her hands to her back. Kahoko couldn't scream.

The three girls dragged her to the school's storage room and locked her inside.

"That will teach that low-life idiot to stay away from Yunoki-sama" Towako said as she locked the door from the outside.

"What if no one finds her there, Towako-san?"

"Then it'll be better that way"

"I'm scared, what if she report on us?" Akiko asked.

"She won't, 'cause if she did, there are worse things will happen to her" she paused "You heard that right, Hino Kahoko" she made her voice a little louder for her to hear.

Kahoko heard their mutterings from the inside of the storage room. A tear came out from her eyes. She was whimpering from the inside.

'_Oh God, I didn't want this to happen. Please help me.'_

…

**Sorry for the ultra mega super duper late update for this chapter. I was having a hard time finding my motivation in writing this. And also, I was having trouble finding my access to the internet.**

**Please leave a review for the motivation of the writer. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE .**

…

_**~ FANFICTION BY MsDayDream ~**_


	5. Chapter Five: Dark Twisted Games

…

**Quick Advertisement: If anyone here is a reader of "Thorns of the Seamless Red Rose" I posted the 2****nd**** part entitled "The Bloody Rose" so if you want to read that please do. I really really appreciate it :)**

…

**The Favor**

**- Chapter Five: Dark Twisted Games –**

…

She heard the last bell from the outside of the utility closet.

'_What do I do now?'_ Kahoko asked herself. She was done crying now. Hoping for a miracle. She was trying her hardest to get lose but she was too weak. She was extremely starving. She lost all her energy and she was really close to fainting.

Her head was leaning on the door. She started making a sound by bumping her head on the wooden door. _But who would hear her if it was noisy outside?_

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Still no response from the outside.

…

"YUNOKI-SENPAI! YUNOKI-SENPAI!" Nao and Mio shouted in anxious unison as they ran to class 3-B.

"Kaho-chan is missing. We thought she went home after the break but when we called her house, her Okaa-san said she's not home yet." Nao said in a very worried voice.

"We suspect that she's in huge trouble cause if she was going home, our adviser should know and _we_ should know. But there's not a word from her since break time." Mio explained. "Also, she left her bag in the classroom, so it's impossible that she went home. Kaho's not the type to ran off without an explanation"

"Huh?" he said in his rearranged face. He was still gorgeous even when he looked worried.

"What do we do Senpai?"

"Ka-Kaho-chan is missing?" Kazuki overheard them. "Let's go look for her, quick!" he was pulling Azuma's sleeve in his panicked expression.

"Let's split up. Kazuki and I will go to the campus grounds, Nao, Mio, please search the building" for once in his life he was never this devastated like he is today.

The two groups scattered away to find Hino Kahoko.

Nao and Mio ran to then practice rooms first but didn't find her, instead, they saw Tsukimori Len in one of the practice rooms. Upon seeing him, Nao knocked furiously on his door. "Tsukimori-san! Tsukimori-san!"

Len stopped playing his violin and glanced at the rectangular window on the door. He flashed the two girls a wondering look before he opened the door. He sighed deeply as he walked closer the door.

"What?" he said coldly.

"Kaho-chan is missing. Is there a chance that you've seen her here earlier?" Nao said while panting.

"No, and I won't bother looking for her"

"Have you no heart?" Mio reacted strongly.

"Tsukimori, stop you're nuisance, whether you like it or not, we'll help them find Hino" Ryotaro butted in their conversation. "

"Hmmp . . ." he scoffed. "No" he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"YOU'RE SUCH A COWARD TSUKIMORI!" he screamed out.

She opened the door furiously. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A COWARD?" he said with his eyes in rage.

"The person standing in front of me, of course"

Len raised a fist to Tsukimori but he was stopped by a quick hand on his wrist.

"You know, you two shouldn't be fighting in this kind of situation. Kaho-chan is missing, and fist-fighting will not find her" it was Amou Nami. "I've been listening to this conversation for a long time. I hope I'm not a bother, but Kaho's my friend too, I want to help. I'll be with Tsukimori-kun and search at the Music department. Tsuchiura-kun, accompany Nao and Mio at the Gen-Ed department."

…

"Yu . . . Yu . . . Yu . . . noki" Kazuki said while panting hard. "P-Please slow down for a little bit. I'm worried about your girlfriend too, panicking wouldn't be suitable for this kind of situation."

Azuma wasn't listening to him. The only thing he's focused on is finding Kahoko. At the moment, nothing else mattered except her. Finding her is the only cure to his anxiety.

Kazuki hit the ground, which was much unexpected for an athlete. "Rest for a moment, Yunoki, I'm all tired, I'm sure you are too."

He stopped his feet from accelerating. _'I can't rest, my mind won't let me, and I won't. I want to find her'_ He took a deep sigh. "Wait for me here if you're really worn-out, I'll come back here if I find her."

"Ok" he replied limply.

'_I'm sorry, Hihara, I will not rest until I find her.'_

He ran as quickly as he can and for the thousand time, he screamed her name with all the voice he has. He was that desperate to find his 'girlfriend'.

His oxygen was running low, he was close to breaking down but with all the strength he has, he doing all that he can to find Kahoko. "HINO KAHOKO, WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed again. He stopped running for a moment when he heard some chattering by the school garden.

"Towako-san, what do we do?" Akiko's voice was distressed.

Azuma hid himself behind a thick pillar on the campus hallway.

"I'm so scared Towako-san, we shouldn't have done that."

"SHUT UP! 'Cause if you don't, you'll be that next one to be locked in that filthy closet with her." Towako threatened Akiko with her gritted teeth.

"To-Towako-san, I left my tie muffling her mouth, it'll be obvious that I'm the one responsible if Yunoki-sama saw me without my tie and then saw her with a music student's tie. I'll be blamed for sure cause they have the evidence."

Towako cupped her chin while she thought of a plan to escape their trouble.

"I'll think of a way to get you out of it if ever they found out. Just don't tell that Miyoko and I are involved. Do you understand?" she said in her domineering tone

"Huh?" Akiko's brows clutched together. "No way, if I get caught I'll tell on you first. This is your idea in the first place."

"To-To-Towako-san . . ." Miyoko muttered frighteningly while pulling Towako's sleeve.

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

"Yu-Yu . . . Yuno . . . ki – sa . . . ma" she stuttered while pointing her quivering finger to Azuma's direction.

"Why did you stop? I'm still listening, I'm waiting for the part where you say which closet you locked her" he said calmly but anger I definitely obvious in his tone his teeth were clenched firmly.

…

"You know, you two shouldn't be fighting in this kind of situation. Kaho-chan is missing, and fist-fighting will not find her. I've been listening to this conversation for a long time. I hope I'm not a bother, but Kaho's my friend too, I want to help. I'll be with Tsukimori-kun and search at the Music department. Tsuchiura-kun, accompany Nao and Mio at the Gen-Ed department." Ayano heard from one of the practice rooms.

"Hmm . . . So it was really you in that closet." She said in ruthless sarcasm. "Good thing I took this with me." She tapped the violin case in her hand. "Otherwise they've found you sooner, Hino Kahoko. Maybe it's the fan club president, Konoe Towako who entrapped you, she should be thankful there's a Takashina Ayano in this school, or else they'll be caught sooner. Stupid little sophomores forgot to get rid of the evidences. But really, I have to thank those little sophomore pests, I have my devilish little schemes to Kahoko. And that best part of all, I won't be blamed." She scoffed to herself.

"I just need to act like I didn't see or hear anything about this situation. I'm really good at acting."

…

Kahoko lost her consciousness for two hours now. Her oxygen level's running low, it was a struggle to even open her eyes. She was so weak that she can't move any muscle on her body. The sun is almost gone and the only light that can be seen from the inside of the utility closet is the light of the small creases from the door. "A . . . zu . . . ma . . ." she struggled his name out of her dried throat.

Before her hoped ran out, the door opened. She almost fell to the ground when a pair of muscular arms caught her.

…

Konoe Towako was standing still, her knees shivering while looking on the ground.

"If you tell me now, I don't have to tell the P.O.D. (Prefect on Discipline)" he said while his brows clutched yet still calm.

"She's at the second floor utility closet in the music department"

He grabbed Towako's wrist tightly and then pulled her to the music department. "You better be sure about that, cause if you're lying, I'll have kicked out of this school along with those two. So she better be there."

Akiko and Miyoko trailed off behind the two of them.

When they arrived there they saw the closet wide open. His eyes widened. "WHERE IS KAHOKO?" Azuma lost his composure when he screamed as loud as he can to Towako. It was the first time he was uncontrollably angry to anyone. Towako was completely startled with Azuma's reaction.

"I . . . I . . . don't know, I'm sure it was this one" her eyes began to water. "Right Akiko? Miyoko?" she looked at the two.

The two just nodded once, also as shocked as Towako.

"YUNOKI!" Hihara exclaimed while catching his breath.

"Yunoki-senpai . . ." Nao uttered in pity as he looked at Azuma's worried expression. Amou, Len, Ryou and Mio was staring at him, trying to figure out what's wrong.

"For the last time, I will ask you. WHERE IS KAHOKO?" he was so angry with the three girls. There's no concealing his irritated mood.

"I . . . I . . . don't know. I . . . I . . . s-swear, this is the exact p-place where we left her." She mumbled in extreme nervousness.

"AHHHHHHH! . ." Azuma punched the wall with his right first. He placed all his strength in his fist. He didn't notice that his fist was bleeding.

"Yu . . . noki" Hihara uttered in shock. _'He must love Kahoko so much for him to act this way'_ "Ca-Calm down, Yunoki, we'll find her." Kazuki tried to soothe his anger.

"At this point, I can't calm down, Hihara." He said through his tightened teeth. Kahoko's missing, and I know this is my fault."

There was silence in the music department hallway.

"I-If sama feels better, we'll help you find her." Towako mumbled sincerely. "I swear I know it is this one. I'm really sorry about what we did."

"If this is the only way to make up for it"

He sighed heavily.

"Yunoki Azuma" the whole group heard a masculine voice from the speakers. It was 6:30 in the evening and the school staffs are not in the school building at these hours. Only the guards and maintenance crew are left in the campus. The voice was low-pitched, probably altered by a computer program. "If you ever want to see Kahoko again, come to the rooftop. _Alone_."

"AHHHHH!" It was Kahoko scream. "AZUMA!"

"You better hurry, prince." Said threateningly by the voice.

…

**OMG! O.O What happened to Kahoko? Who took her? What did they do to her?**

**Well, right now I can't really think of anything disastrous so I left the game hanging. Tune in for next week's happening. I can only give a hint for the next chapter title "The Clueless"**

**Definitely I will update next week so please keep your precious review flowing in .**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE APPRECIATION!**

…

_**~ FANFICTION BY: MsDayDream ~**_


	6. Chapter Six: The Clueless

•

**The Favor**

✣⊱ **Chapter Six: The Clueless **⊰ ✣

•

"You better hurry, Prince" the undistinguished low-pitched voice threatened. "Or you'll never see your precious little Hino"

"Yu . . . Yunoki" Kazuki muttered unclearly.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed, just for sure that the person behind the mysterious voice would hear his fuming voice.

"You will come alone" the voice hardened its tone on the four words. "At the rooftop, ASAP!"

Azuma ran as soon as he heard the place. At this point, nothing can stop him, not even a Tsunami. _'Hold on a little longer, Kahoko'_ he thought. _'I'm almost there, just wait. Please hold on.'_

He barged into the rooftop's door, finding a group of four men blocking his way. An innocent-looking Blond with ear piercings. A Four-eyed. A Spikey blue-haired. A Buck-toothed. It was almost twilight and the faces of the four men was hard to distinguish in the faint surroundings. He was sure that none of them was a student of Seiso. From their background, he saw Kahoko tied to the railings still with a blindfold on. She was seated on the cold cement, her head leaning on the metal railings, she looked weak and lifeless. His eyebrows clutched together at the very second he saw her within that stance.

"Let me through" he commanded the four men but all of them just mocked him with a scoff. Azuma's vision went blank and started throwing his punches to the four men. The two tried to beat him up but he was so angry that he poured all his strength in those two.

The blond and the four-eyed young man approached Kahoko while the Spiky and Buck-toothed kept fist-fighting with him. Azuma's worn out but he still kept struggling to beat them.

The four-eyed touched Kahoko's hair and smelt a flock in his hand. Azuma became more furious "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" the corner of his lip is bleeding. He ran towards the Spiky-haired and the blond but the other two restrained him by holding his arms. Azuma struggles, eager to get out of the grip but he was unable to. "AHHHH" he growled from his throat.

The Four-eyed mocked him more by touching Kahoko's lower leg and started to advance his touch to her thighs. "GET YOUR DIRTY HAND OFF OF HER!" He growled, stronger and more furiously. To his shriek, the blond punched the Four-eyed and broke his glasses. It was like, he was triggered by Azuma's scream. The blond pushed the Four-eyed to the ground.

Azuma stopped struggling, shocked by the sudden change-of-mind of the blond, even the Spiky and the Buck-toothed was surprised. When the blond that the Four-eyes can no longer stand up, he let loose of Kahoko's hand off the metal railings.

"What the hell are you doing? You dope!" The Spiky complained angrily.

"YUNOKI!" It was Kazuki's voice. And upon seeing his best friend being beaten and restrained by the two men, he pushed one of them. Len and Ryou were also trailing behind him and helped Azuma get loose.

When Azuma was finally gotten loose, he ran towards the blond. "Arigato" he whispered to him. Azuma seated next to Kahoko. He took off his outer vest and placed it on Kahoko's shoulder. He placed her head to rest on his shoulder. "Gomen nasai" he kissed her hair.

"Yunoki, they got away" Kazuki said with fume in his voice.

"We'll surely find them tomorrow" he sighed deeply. "Thank you, Hihara, Tsukimori, Tsuchiura-kun, you may go home now.

"Yu-Yunoki?" the blond wondered.

"Yes, why?" Azuma asked.

"Nothing"

"Thank you for stopping that freakish Four-eyed dope. I really appreciate it." Azuma uttered gratefully

"It's nothing, I just did the right thing" he took out a light blue tie. "I think you may found out who did it through this. A tie was used to muffle her mouth."

"I already know who trapped her inside the closet. But what wonders me is why those three, including you, would plan to do this to Kahoko."

"Actually I was blackmailed to do this. He threatened me with the condition that my father would lose his job if I didn't do this. I don't know who the person was but I'm really sure he has that kind of capability to take my father's job. Now, I'm really anxious if that person finds out that I bailed on our agreement, he'll really do it." The Blond's voice was low.

"Don't worry about that, my family has a few job openings in our company, I can ask your father to apply to our company for his employment."

"Thank you, Yunoki"

"Wha-What? Where am I?" Kahoko sat up from the white bed as she browsed the room. "What happened?" She looked at her clothes and realized she was in a robe and no longer in her school uniform. "AHHHHH!" she squealed in her sharp high-pitched voice. She glanced at the thing she's wearing and realized that the pink robe was the only thing sheathing her body. "What happened?" she asked herself while flashing her rearranged features.

Kahoko heard the door open with a _swoosh_ of the sliding door. "Oh good, you're awake" a recognizable charming voice uttered in invisible glee while holding a tray of fresh eggs, bacon and a glass of warm milk.

"YUNOKI-SENPAI?" she shrieked upon setting gaze on the owner of the voice.

As she noticed his scathed perfect face, she held her breath while she left her mouth wide open.

He placed the tray on the table. "You better eat up and regain your strength. I bet you're very exhausted after what happened yesterday."

Kahoko's sight was clouded with the images from the treacherous event from yesterday. The worst that she remembered is hearing Azuma's loud and painful screams. "Where am I?" she asked with her low voice.

"In my house."

Kahoko's eyes widened. "I-in y-your house?" she muttered in shock. "Then . . ." she touched the pink robe in her hands and tried hard to cover every inch of her skin. "This?" She began to imagine things beyond the unimaginable. _'No way! He wouldn't do that!'_ her thoughts screamed in her head. "He can't!"She said out loud.

Azuma stared at her sudden reaction and made his brow twitch. "I can't _what?"_ he gave her a blank expression. "Your uniform?" he scoffed. "You can thank me later for that." He said in a mocking voice. "You sure are thin, Kahoko, you should eat something."

"_So he did change my clothes."_ She was more anxious this time.

"You, you, you're . . . _ahh!_" she squealed. She couldn't say anything bad about him when he was the one taking care of her.

Azuma gave her an amused expression. "Eat up, I'll be by the next room of you need me. Also, I prepared clothes for you in the bathroom. Get ready, we'll go somewhere." He smiled dazzlingly.

Azuma went closer to Kahoko and then kissed his forefinger then tapped the finger on her lips. Kahoko was dumbfounded because of his unpredictable gesture.

She touched her lips swiftly with the tip of her fingers. "Ne . . . ?" she stared at his face.

Azuma was amused again with her reaction. "Hurry, I don't have all day."

Kahoko sighed heavily.

After Kahoko finished preparing she went out and then saw some stranger sitting on the couch while talking with Azuma.

Azuma noticed her approaching. "Kahoko, this is Kaji Aoi" Azuma introduced her formally.

The blond smiled. "Konnichiwa, Hino-san, nice to meet you." He stood up and offered his hand.

"He helped you yesterday." Azuma smiled rather sincerely.

She took his hand for a shake. "Thank you for helping" she said lowly as she stared at another handsome man.

**I know it sucks and I'm sorry I couldn't bring anything exciting. It wasn't very descriptive either . Sorry. PLEASE REVIEW !**

_**~ FANFICTION BY: MsDayDream ~**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Increasing Deception

**The Favor**

∘ **Chapter**** Seven: Increasing Deception **∘

Kahoko was looking outside the car window "Uhh . . . Yunoki-senpai, where are we going?" Kahoko asked, trying to kill the ominous silence between them, and also trying to kill her curiosity. "Se-senpai?" she turned to the lilac-haired prince. He was still silent, like he was purposely ignoring her. "A-Azuma?" she used his real name to eagerly obtain his complete attention but she's still unsuccessful.

"I'll tell you when we get there" he said in a very low tone.

"Senpai, you're scaring me" her frail voice shuddered when she uttered the words.

He didn't react. He just looked at her.

Kahoko sat back, trying to ease the pounding of her chest. Soon after, they reached a mall.

"Whatever I want you to wear; you don't have the right to oppose. Understand?" he blurted out when the black car stopped.

"Huh?" she wondered. "Why? I don't need new clothes."

"I will reiterate again, _you don't have the right to oppose_" he said strongly in his domineering voice. Azuma opened his door and got out. He waited for Kahoko to come out but after a moment, he was surprised to see that she was still inside. He opened the door and leaned closer to the red-head. "Get out" he whispered ominously.

"Not unless you tell me why" she said in a gruff tone yet she cannot hide her frightened state

"I'm telling you when we get there, now get out."

"No" she still refused.

"Fine, I'll tell you" Azuma whispered in her ear. "I'm taking you to a family party next week."

"H-huh?" her expression turned very surprised. "N-no! No way, I can't go to a party! I barely even knew any of your family!"

Azuma shushed her with one slender finger on her lips. "No more opposition. Let's go." He grabbed her hand in a tight and possessive grip, not letting her escape his desires.

In a hushed and soft whisper Kahoko uttered. "Why? Will Ayano be there?"

He stopped himself from dragging Kahoko to a dress shop but he did reply, he didn't even face her. He then resumed his steps. Kahoko let loose of Azuma's grip from a moment and held the fist in her hand.

"You need to stop strangling me with all your male dominance! I'm your girlfriend, and I need respect from me boyfrie—" she stopped herself from speaking when she realized what she was about to say. She forgot that they were in a public place and screaming like that makes her look cheap and illiterate.

Azuma turned to her, smiling sinisterly in his mocking face. "What? Boyfriend?" he giggled a silent one. He grabbed both of her cheeks and leaned as close as they could be. He touched her lips with his graceful ones. He let loose of her. "Is that '_boyfriend_' enough for you?" he slid his fingers in the spaces between hers. "Come on, Kahoko, let's see what suits you."

Kahoko was extremely dumbfounded by his gesture. It was her first kiss. She never imagined that she would lose it that way, and to a person who was renowned to be indescribably respectful and a man who came from an obeisance yet wealthy family.

Kahoko didn't notice that they were at the dress shop because of her long-term shock. "We need something grandeur to lessen your shameful appearance." He whispered jut for the heck of mockery but Kahoko was still shocked that she didn't even hear him talking. If she was in her usual conscious state, she would have opposed or told Azuma what kind of fraud he is but unlike what Azuma expected, she didn't even react.

"What?" it was her brief response.

"Good morning, Yunoki-sama" a sales lady approached them.

"Pick some good clothes for her, the most expensive if it will look good on her.

Kahoko didn't oppose like she did the last time Azuma bought her new clothes. "I don't understand why you have to buy the most expensive when you can just pick a cheaper one that will look good on me. I don't want to appear a girlfriend that just wants you because you're wealthy."

"You're not" he opposed. "I don't really care of what other people thinks. A dress is a dress. It will hide you from wherever class you came from. I don't want you to look poorer than Ayano. I want you to look better and more beautiful that her. So, no more opposition."

"Fine" Kahoko replied briefly.

"And also, you will represent what type of woman I prefer, so you need to look as perfect as possible in that party. I don't want to look cheap."

"So the expensive dress is still because of uplifting your reputation to the eyes of your family" she scoffed inaudibly. "I never thought it that way."

"Kahoko, what is your parent's occupation?" Azuma thought out suddenly.

"My Otou-san is a dealer of home appliances and my Okaa-san is a regular house wife. Why do you ask?"

"Don't tell them that. Tell them . . . uhm . . ." he placed a finger on his chin. "Your Otou-san is an expert in robotics and starting his own company and your Okaa-san is an Optometrist in an expensive hospital" Azuma looked at Kahoko's dull expression.

"You mean lie? Lie about my family?" her facial features was rearranged into a irritated expression. "No! it's like I'm embarrassed of my family. I'll do whatever you want me to do but not that please. I'm already a disgrace to myself. I'm not lying!" Kahoko stood up, her face in fume, stomping every step away from where he was seated. "I'm going _home_, go look for another girlfriend." She whispered in a gruff tone but understood what she uttered.

Azuma stood up, not feeling ashamed but rather irritated. He grabbed her upper arm into a tight grip. He dragged her into a dressing room and locked the door. "I don't want to do this either, but since I already got you in this situation, who not continue this? What will it make me, what will it make you? A liar, that's what. So why bother stopping when we're almost at the climax of the game? Aren't you worried about your repute? About my future life, and yours too."

"My future life?" she wondered. "How did that story fit into all these?"

"I'm planning on giving you a full scholarship in Tokyo University as a payment."

Kahoko held her breath, long and still.

"Just cope with me will 'ya? 'Cause you know I'm as desperate as she is, desperate to get her off my back."

"To-Tokyo University? Im-Impossible . . ." she mumbled.

"Just do it, no more _but_s"

Kahoko was staring into space, still dumbfounded-thunderstruck.

"It will help your parents. They'll think less on paying your college tuition." Azuma calmed his frenzied tone. "

Kahoko looked up into his eyes, teary-eyed. "I've done enough lying but I have to lay low my pride." She looked away. "Fine, I'll do it." Kahoko reached for his hand. "Just don't fall in love with me like in those cheesy teenage movie films."

"That's complete idiocy. I can't be in love with anything." He scoffed.

Then they walked out, hand-in-hand. Kahoko gulped hard, enduring _everything_.


	8. Chapter Eight: Lights, Camera Action!

•

• **THE FAVOR **•

• • • **Chapter Eight: Lights, Camera, Action! **• • •

•

_Seiso Academy, Monday Afternoon_

"Hino-san," it was the polite and gentle Aoi Kaji standing at the gate of Seiso. Azuma was out for the afternoon so he couldn't bring Kahoko home, so there's no other option but to walk home. It would take up time since she has to review for an exam the next day.

"Hello, Kaji-san, what brings you to Seiso?" she asked.

"I want to walk with you for a short while, please"

"Okay." She managed to say the word since it was for a short while.

"So . . . uhm, how long have you and Yunoki-san been together?" he asked, breaking the silent barrier between them.

Kahoko suddenly felt uneasy. What does she supposed to say? How did they made up this fake love story of theirs? She dug up for something that could appease Kaji's curiosity but it crossed her mind that the story she might tell him will not convince her. His loyalty has been proven and tested after that incident on the school's rooftop. Is it safe to tell him their secret?

"Hino-san?" he said, breaking her from her deep thoughts.

"Uhm . . . Can you keep a secret?" she asked. Again, with her honesty, she can no longer keep the fraud to herself.

"Depends on the weight of the secret" he says.

"Azuma and I are not really together . . . don't ask too much about it. It's complicated." Kahoko says to him, not realizing how vital the information that she shared to him is. She winced. Surely this boy is on their side since he did helped in saving her. "He promised to pay for my college at Tokyo University if I agree with him."

"Really?" he flashed his astounded face. "Then I was jealous for nothing."

Kahoko stopped walking, more astounded than Aoi. _What?_ "Huh?"

"You're very attractive Kahoko. I thought you're already untouchable because of him" he says, not leaving any word behind. "He's paying me to watch over you and warned me that I shouldn't do anything displeasing" he says. "I really thought he's _that_ in love with you. You know, over-protective and possessive."

Kahoko laughed, as if she's heard the most comedic joke there is, losing her female etiquette. "No way! Did you know what he said to me?" she chuckled. She watched Kaji's anticipation. "He said he can't fall in love with anything. That means it includes me. And you know, it's a good deal since I'm not really the type to lure men. He's that deceitful, we acts all intimate but it's really nothing" she scoffed painfully, but immediately asked herself _'What's painful?'_ then dismissed it immediately.

"Well in that case, he has really good acting skills" he says matter-of-factly.

"Yes!" she approved cheerfully. "You don't know the half of it." All the anxiety and self-contained depression momentarily disappeared when she finally told someone about the truth of his relationship to Azuma. A trusted and honest confidant.

"Hey, we're at your house." He pointed out. Kahoko instantly wondered how he knew the address of her house. "Bye." He smiled a gentle and affectionate smile, unlike Azuma's deceitful smile.

Her heart skipped a beat or two. "Bye" she waves then Kaji disappears in the darkness.

She opened the door to her house, feeling the unusual aura of the house. "Mom, I'm home" she called out.

"Kaho, you have a visitor" her mom replied.

"Who is it?" Both her eyebrows arched up. _Who might that be? Azuma? He wouldn't dare come here._

"Hello Hino-san" To her surprise, she was looking at the sparkling eyes of Takashina Ayano.

"He-Hello," she stuttered out. "What are you doing here?" she can sense the threat in Ayano's purpose. "Take a seat, please" she pointed to the couch.

"Arigato, Hino-san" she says as chaste as ever. "I'm here because of Azuma-san. He said that you were invited to the family party" there was the evident trace of menace in her tone, not nearly as chaste as she is when she greeted her. "I don't want you to come. In fact, I want you to break up with him. How much are you receiving from him? Clearly I can provide twice or thrice of what he's giving to you. Tell me your prize. With your puny house, you could really need it."

"I'm not for sale, and he doesn't give me money! How dare you walk into my household and disrepute me! Get out, Takashina!" she stood up and lost her sanity at what Ayano told her. "Get out!"

Ayano stood up, without a trace of mockery yet with all the traces of vanity written in her face.

"You should think twice, Hino Kahoko" she said as she went out of the Hino residences.

• • •

In the Garden. . .

The rooftop was no longer a sanctuary for them since that incident. They never stepped to that place again. It might trigger memories of that horrid afternoon.

Azuma waved a hand at Kahoko to break her out of her deep reverie. "You seem really down today. I don't approve of such an ugly face" he placed his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. She didn't change the sad expression on her face as Kahoko looked at Azuma. "Stop that! You look ugly and stupid"

Kahoko shoved his hand, freeing her face. Then she gathered her composure. "Let's just be clear of things. You can't kiss me publicly or privately. You can't touch me when we're alone" she crossed her arms to her chest. "Okay?"

Azuma nodded in response.

"Good we understand each other" she said in her sham domineering voice.

"I am allowed to touch you in the party, right?" he smirked.

Kahoko flushed beet red. "Y-Yes, just my hand, and waist but not anywhere beyond that" she looked down at her twisted fingers.

"Okay. Be ready tonight" he turned to the door of the practice room and went out as she trail behind him. "I should send you home"

"It's fine, I can walk" she intervened.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Azuma said in annoyance.

Kahoko sighed. She is, as ever, defenseless against him.

• • •

***Yunoki-senpai, please pick me up an hour earlier. I can't make my preparations in the house. Okaa-san might suspect*** ~Hino K.

Azuma was already at the front of her house when he received the message.

***Already here. Pick up the pace, idiot! I hate waiting*** ~Yunoki A.

***Fine, fine, Mr. Hot-headed, I'm coming* **~Hino K.

Azuma was leaning on his black car as he spotted Kahoko clothed in her cheap clothes. He scowled inwardly thinking he should buy her new clothes, less like rags. "Took you forever and not even dressed. Get in!" he growled. Azuma was already in his formal attire. A white tux with a red bowtie. That suits him well. Kahoko was wearing her bunny printed t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. "You don't understand the weight of this party to me, do you?" Azuma pressed his temples and massaged gently, trying to soothe out his stress.

"You don't understand that my parents are concerned of me. I don't want them to think that I'm disobeying them." She reacted strongly.

"I don't give a damn fuck, Kahoko" he can no longer appease his anger.

"Look, if you're going to act like this, let's not go to this stupid party!" she scowled. "I can't believe you dragged me into this mess."

"You said you won't bail on me. If you bail now, you won't have your scholarship. I won't help you with your failing Chemistry, which will make everything that you've done, worthless" he pointed out. "What you don't realize is I own you. You sold your soul to me already. You've made a bargain with a devil, and that's not easy to get out from, Kahoko"

She said nothing until they arrived at the Yunoki's residences. Kahoko opened the passenger door, not waiting for the chauffer to do it for her. She slams the door shut, which angered Azuma more. It was frustrating that all of what Azuma said is all true.

He walked over to her and grabbed her upper arm with a tight grip. "Stop this, you're acting childish!"

"I'm not the one who started this" she retorted as she shoved her arm free. Why are they fighting? This is complete non-sense to both of them but they feel very angry all of a sudden, heat coursing through their bodies and engulfed in rage and fury.

The house is deserted since the Yunoki's had already departed on their way to the party venue. Kahoko walked to the entrance as Azuma stand behind her and pulls out the key to the locked door.

"Be quick" he orders as she walks inside Miyabi's room. She put on her the dress and examined her face in the mirror. Her face was pale, too bad she's not the type of girl to put on make-up. She just powdered her face and placed a thin line of lip gloss. _That should do_. She went out immediately after. Azuma examined her from head to toe.

"Turn" he commanded, not a trace of sobriety. "You can't even put on a dress right, how dumb are you? Hold it firm" She crosses her arms to her chest to prevent the dress from falling as he undoes the zipper from her back and soothed the uneven parts of the dress, their skin touching momentarily. She felt exposed all of a sudden, with the bareness on her back and the fact that she and Azuma are the only ones inside the house. The thought made her unnerved. "That should do"

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "Being engaged, pretending to be in love, and dressing in jewels, that's all new to me."

"Let's go" he said like she didn't hear her at all.

Silence was consuming the black car. To Azuma, he cannot take the silence any longer. He wanted to tease her. He wanted some amusement as to console his incontrollable angriness to her. This is the only thing that he knew how. "You're not forgiven, you know" he says suddenly.

"At least I said sorry. Compared to you, you still haven't apologized" Kahoko says bitterly.

"For what?" he said perplexed.

"You stole my first kiss!" she said, irritated. Azuma laughed sardonically. He regained his composure as he places his forefinger to his mouth, to suppress his amusement. "That's funny to you!" Kahoko scowled, which makes Azuma more entertained. "For us girls, it has to be a perfect place, a perfect setting and a perfect man! In a mall being kissed by you, isn't anywhere near perfect." she made a rough grunt in her throat. "It doesn't matter to you at all because it wasn't your first kiss."

"Believe me, it is. And it's perfect alright" he whispers, keeping his sinister grin at the corner of his mouth.

"You're deceitful. I should never believe anything that comes out from your mouth" her straightforwardness made his grin wider.

"Suit yourself, then"

"Senpai," Kahoko whispers to Azuma as she leans a little closer. He turns to her expectantly. "Can your chauffer hear us?"

"No," he says in a casual manner without whispering. "He's always on earphones whenever there's just you and me in the car. I ordered him to."

"Wow. Really? You can do that?" Kahoko says chastely.

"My family pays him to drive, not listen to our babbling" he says. Then the car stops. "Kahoko, when you talk to them, don't stutter or look down. Try to be nice and . . . look better than Takashina-san. Remember about your parents, okay?" his eloquence has covered up the sinister and sardonic Azuma that he was from not so long ago.

Kahoko just nodded. The chauffer opens her door and from what she can tell, the whole place is intended only for the upperclassmen and to them alone. _Really? Here? Why do my knees feel like jelly?_ The building she gazes upon is at the most expensive five-star restaurant in Kyoto. Her heart is pounding. _What kind of people are there inside? Can I cope?_ She swallows hard, her throat is arid and suddenly so painful.

Azuma holds out his hand. "Come on, sweetie" he says very intimately, which made Kahoko convinced that he was really engaged to this impeccable man standing before her. She takes it and struggled to her heels as she walks in an uncomfortable fashion. She placed her hand on Azuma's upper arm as to steady herself. Azuma leaned his lips close to her ear and murmurs softly. "Let the show begin"

She nodded once. "Lights, camera, and action" she said softly, in a failed attempt to hide away traces of nervousness which is noticed easily by Azuma. She walked slowly and surely, making every step as definite as possible. Any slip will be easily reflected on both of them. She tried not to be astounded by the place but it was that grandeur to make her jaw drop. The background music is playing 'A faun to an afternoon' by Claude Debussy, making the restaurant filled with an extravagantly elegant atmosphere. There were red curtains at the huge full-scale windows and the whole restaurant's construction is inspired by Roman architecture with a touch of West European middle-ages.

"Act natural. Think of all these as your possession" he whispered close to her, when he sensed her tense.

"Azuma" a deep voice called from behind. Azuma and the trembling Kahoko both turned to the owner of the voice. The man was roughly has the same angelic face as Azuma but his hair is a creamy shade of chocolate brown and beside him is another man with the same hair color, but an inch taller than the other.

"Suzuma-niisama, Kizuma-niisama," he says as the two closed their distance. Kahoko tightened her clasp on Azuma's arm. "Just arrived?" he smiled at his brothers.

"Yeah, good thing the trip isn't so long even if Rome's a bit crowded" Suzuma said.

_Wow, Rome in Italy. Despite of his brothers being young, they were able to travel in different parts of the world. They're so rich. I wish this deception will end soon. I know I don't belong in the upper class society._ She thought while smiling at Azuma's brothers.

"Got jet lag from the long trip, but hey, how are you 'lil bro?" Kizuma, the eldest among them, says as he taps Azuma's shoulder for a little brotherly affection. Then turned his attention to Kahoko. "Who's this lovely lady?" Kahoko blushes a deep shade of red. He's as charismatic as Azuma is, when he smiles. It occurred to her that the appeal runs in their family as she studies the faces and built of Azuma's brothers.

"Hino Kahoko, my fiancée" he says rather boastfully. Kahoko's eyes widened, _what happened to girlfriend only, fiancée? What?_ She tried to hide her shock, but he end up grating her fingernails to Azuma's arm. Azuma felt her grip and looked at her in wonder. He was signaling her to stop her grating but instead, he held onto his composure. "Right, sweetie?" he said.

"Y-yes" she loosened her grip and looked down. Kizuma and Suzuma became perplexed all of a sudden,

"Oh my, you must be really nervous today. Kahoko, this is my eldest brother, Kizuma-niisama and Suzuma-niisama, my other older brother. Where're Miyako-neesama and Miyabi?" he says, momentarily diverting the conversation from the red-head girl beside him.

"Miyako's yet to arrive, she had some meeting in Berlin, I think" Suzuma answers then looked at the table full of young women in the far-end of the restaurant. "There's Miyabi, clattery as always"

"So . . . Kahoko-san" Kizuma called her wandering attention. She looked straight at him. "I hope you don't mind being called by your first name, we are family here."

"Y-yes . . . I don't mind" she muttered.

"Hino . . ." Kizuma placed a finger beneath his chin, thinking something through. "Haven't heard the name before . . . Is your company here in Japan?"

"No," Azuma caught his brother's question that was meant for Kahoko. "Her father is in Russia, he's an owner of a Robotics Intelligence company, just starting though. But I've seen him, he's pretty good at what he does" If Kahoko knew that Azuma wasn't lying, she will be convinced by his words too. Kahoko's keen on every single word that Azuma says. She has to act her best in order to avoid being noticed.

"Oh," his face falls. "Too bad, we can't invest in Russian companies. Is he thinking of franchising here? Because the Yunokis and Hinos could team up in the future."

"I don't think so. He's planning on expanding the company there, not here" she said as her heart is pounding hard.

"Kahoko-san," Suzuma spoke, a sinisterly amused smile is written on his lips. "We're a bit startled about this. We thought Azuma was a homosexual, but lucidly, we all stand corrected." he said, enjoying his offensive joke. Kizuma just grinned at the corner of his lips. "He has a very exquisite taste on ladies."

Azuma scoffed and looked down. Somewhere in her subconscious tell her that Azuma must really be pissed off right now. Kahoko flustered upon hearing Suzuma's complement.

"Really?" she asked when she recovered from her flush, a bit amused with it too. "Why would you think that? For me, he's very manly." She can't weigh how much courage she collected just to say those words.

"Ah . . ." the two brothers stopped grinning. "We'll take our leave now, see you later, the program had just begun" Kizuma kissed Kahoko's hand and then followed behind Suzuma.

"I guess I know now that you're all charmers in your family" Kahoko said straightforwardly, not thinking through. Kahoko just watched Azuma's impassive face, like he was severely wounded by what his brother said. They walked to the crowd, Azuma bowed, greeted and introduced Kahoko to the guests, as to find the table for the Yunokis. Neither of them is saying a word to each other.

The emcee began introducing the guest of honors and the host family of the party one by one. Names after names of illustrious and influential people in Kyoto are called. Then the emcee mentions the Takashina family, where Ayano is very much present then the Yunoki family headed by Yunoki Shigeko, Azuma's grandmother, then his parents down to his brothers and to him. They bowed in respect to the recognition as Kahoko remained to look south, trying to hide her face from all the people giving their attention to him and her. Then the emcee proceeded to the next family which is headed by Azuma's uncle and so on and so on . . . Kahoko's head is spinning because a lot of names are being mentioned. It makes her feel more uncomfortable. This isn't what she expected from upperclassmen, it surpassed her expectations given that she had never have a life of so much grandeur.

"Don't slouch," Azuma whispers after a long time of silence with her. She obliged and sighed deeply.

Soon after the food arrived, making her mouth is water because of the delicacy of the dishes before her. Served in her front is shrimps in white sauce, a kind of pasta that she hasn't seen before and more of unfamiliar foods. Kahoko wanted to eat everything up. Everyone in the table is eating with their high ethnicity in their table manners. She looked at the small spoon, rounded spoon and the soup spoon on the right and three different sizes of forks and a table knife at the left. _What do I use?_ She asked, totally dumbstruck. Azuma took a swig of white wine and poured some on Kahoko's slim glass. He noticed her staring at the set of utensils then leans to her close. "Use the smallest for appetizer and work your way in. The largest fork for the main dish. Act classy, small bites, Kahoko" he says, to her, it sounded more like a warning. Then, dessert is served. It's one of her favorite, sans rival cake. She chopped into smaller pieces and took bite after bite. "Slowly" Azuma whispers, sounding like another warning. She places the fork down when she finishes. The Yunoki's are drenched into their business related conversation while eating while Azuma and Kahoko were silent.

Miyabi, from beside Kahoko, touched her hand from under the table. Kahoko turned to her and flashed a wondering expression. "Kaho-san, what are you telling people?" she whispers very softly.

"Miyabi, we can't talk about that here" she said.

"Azuma," Shigeko called him but the two girls are also drawn to her. Kahoko gulped as she catch Shigeko's nanosecond glance at her. "You didn't ask our consent of your engagement. And you haven't formally introduced us to her. Very ill-mannered, Azuma" Shigeko's weary face shows evident fume.

"Obaa-sama," he bowed his head. "Forgive me, but we are very much in love with each other but insisted that we should keep it to ourselves since we're still in school. Her father very well approves of me. He might consider teaming up with our company too"

The tension in her wearisome face was a little alleviated when she heard business involved. "Your father is . . .?" she turns to the trembling Kahoko.

"An owner of a Robotics Intelligence company in Russia. He graduated a Doctorate degree in Computer Science at Harvard and a Master's degree in Robotics in Tokyo University" she avoided her tiger eyes. "Hino Kaito"

Shigeko appears to be impressed by Kahoko as she nodded twice then draw her attention back to Azuma. "When shall your wedding take place?"

_Oh, damn! No!_ She swallowed hard her cake, some butter doesn't leave her taste buds. He drank a glass full of water to wash every taste on her tongue. Her body is shaking. _This isn't happening!_

"We have not thought of it. We're too young to think of that but I assure you, sometime in the future after our studies" he says, not a hint of worry in his voice.

"Very well"

Then almost everyone except Miyabi and Kahoko are left on the table. The rest of the Yunokis are chatting with other people, about business presumably.

"A wedding, seriously?" she says to herself, still shocked in utter bewilderment.

"How far are you pushing through with this?" Miyabi asked.

"I'm not going to reach it at that point. I have to tell our fraud to stop it from happening. I'm not his fiancée, I can't marry him and I'm not rich" she whispered very softly to Miyabi.

"I know. I understand but this is too much, you have to tell everybody at some point. Your lies are getting worse, really. Everyone in this restaurant knows you're going to marry him" she says matter-of factly. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"It does, a lot really, and your Obaa-sama just talked about marriage. I can't let it come to that" she sounded meek.

"You're Hino Kahoko?" a woman with a lilac colored bob was standing by the table looking at Kahoko, scrutinizing her appearance from her head to her toes. "You seem pretty"

"Miyako-neesama, you're here!" Miyabi said in her surprised expression. She stood up and hugged her tightly, but Miyako was never leaving Kahoko's eyes, she smiled a tender smile. "I missed you so . . ."

"I missed you too Miyabi but can we chat later, I wanted to talk to Kahoko-san for a while" she says to her then Miyabi takes her leave.

"Hello, good evening" her throat is bone-dry, she took a quick wig of the white wine and cringe at the bitterness of the beverage.

"Obaa-sama approves of you. Somehow I do too. I just hope you're being cautious. You wouldn't want to get pregnant early since you two are still in High School. It will bring shame to both our families" she said, concerned of what she think they're doing. But apparently, Kahoko and Azuma are two very good convincers to all of the people in the party.

"We're not doing anything like that" she blushes several shades of scarlet. _I will never do that with him. Never. No!_ She thought.

"Yet" Miyako says. "Take these just to be cautious" she gave her a small glass bottle of pills. "It's from Europe, it doesn't have ill-effects in the future, so it's safe."

"No, I can't possibly. We're not . . . uhm . . ." she stuttered.

"I'm concerned. Take it. Not a command Kahoko-san" she placed the bottle in her hands. Kahoko places the small bottle in her purse and just nodded.

"Thank you" she says. Kahoko searched the throng of people to find Azuma. He was taking to his brothers and some middle-aged women.

• • •

**Sorry about the typos. And sorry for my long absence (I wish this long chappy is enough to make up for it). By the way, chapter 7 is a bit of an unexpected post. I've done that ages ago and when I was reading my fictions, I discovered that I've done a chapter and haven't posted it. I didn't put on any A/N at the end because I think no one cares about this fic when I posted it before (but receiving two reviews for Ch 7, I stand corrected, ahem! **_**Received an awesome criticism for it too**_**!) But I was re-watching **_**La Corda**_** and fell in love with KxA again. Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**BTW, re-updated Ch 7 cause of A LOT of errors that I overlooked . . . Thanks to Oniliafaze-san . . .**

• • •

_**~ FANFICTION BY: MsDayDream ~**_

• • •


End file.
